Jack frost is Phantom
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: Jack frost Is really Danny phantom he finds this out after he gets his memories back and he decides to tell the others this the only way he knows that there understand by showing them his memories
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so before I start i have been getting alote of reqast`s to fix my spelling so I`m only going to say (Spell) this once** ** _I AM DISLECIX_** **so I do not own Danny phantom of rotg,**

Jack had just finished watching his memories He now inderstud why his body was coverd with skars he wanted to see if he still had his ghost powers so he after giving his baby teeth back to tooth flew on the wind to the antorticar and yeld

GOING GHOST

Jack`s blue hudey and brown taderd pants were reaplaced with danny phantoms jump suit and his white hair turns black and blue eye`s grean he got his boots and gloves.

 **jack`s pov.**

I look down at myself and feel myself smilling I still got it I fly up and zig zag I shool some ecto blast`s in the sky and lahfe at how good it felt

but i realize I needed to let the other`s know about this ad transorm back so I fly to the north pole and go the north`s office to ask him what he thaght of Danny phantom, AKA me.

I knock`t on the door because the last time I went I without doing so well I walk`t into a nott so pretty seen I shiverd a the memoriey

i herd a voce say come in so i opend the door and went in to ask north if he thaught that Danny phantom was evil just like the fentons said

A jack my boy what you be needing , north ask`t

hey North I was just wondering what you thoght of a kid called Danny phantom? I said

ah Daniel very good boy always saving the day always on nice list even if he didint believe in me. so jack why is it that you wanted to know? north ask`t

Your see

okay north said then went back to making a toy he was making before he was interaptide

jack left noth`s place a flew to tooths to tell her his idea

 ** _Tooth palice_**

Are you sure you want to do that sweet tooth I mean those are your privet memories Tooth said/ask`t

I`m sure tooth you all need to know I`m not just some kid and that I`m not defancles also what I did in my life , I said

Okay if your sure then we`r show them at the metting tomorow. tooth said then sighd knowing she cordint talk me out of it.

Ok thanks for this tooth I say then I give her a hug and fly off to prepare

 ** _Okay plz tell me what you think and plz no coments about my spelling_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jack`s pov**_

Today was the day yesterday I mad sure to tell babytooth to be here the meetings coming to a close and i see tooth stand and every one look`s at her. Here go`s nothing.

 _ **Tooth`s pov**_

When the meeting was about the end I stood up and every eye was on me I breath out a sigh knowing was I was about to do but also knowing that I had to do it as I promested i world.

before we leave Jack wanted to share his memories of his past with us and worldint take no for an ansere. I said as every eye went to look to Jack and he just smiled his amazing smile and i almost lost myself getting lost looking at his teeth `almost`

Jack are ze zure ze want to do this , North ask`t Jack

Yes I`m sure now hold on

*they all grab ahold of Jacks baby teeth.*

 _ **Jack`s pov**_

 ** _The screen fades in to a man, Jack Fenton, dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black hair that seems to be starting to turn white._**

Hey mate whos that?

That world be my dad.

...

oh.

 _ **Jack Fenton:So, Danny...**_

 _ **The shot moves out to Jack standing in front of three teenagers in chairs. On the far left is his son, Danny Fenton, a black-haired boy dressed in a white with red shirt, blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. Sitting next to him is a black-haired girl and an African-American boy. The girl, Sam Manson, is wearing stereotypical goth attire consisting of a black with purple tank top that exposes her midriff, a black skirt with green plaid stripes, purple tights, and black boots. The other boy, Tucker Foley, is wearing a red hat with a yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots. The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow-and-black-striped door that seems to be a portal of some kind.**_

 _ **Jack:You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts.**_

 _ **Danny Fenton:Uh, actually, Dad? I want to be an astronaut.**_

Oh Jack is that your Brother?

Uh no thats me.

Mate...That can`t be you.

Just watch.

 ** _Sam Manson Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones._**

 ** _Tucker Foley Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal._**

 ** _Jack Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn. (He turns to a table behind him with laboratory equipment and beakers.)_**

 ** _A blue mist suddenly escapes Danny's mouth._**

 ** _Danny Uh oh._**

 ** _Cut to the portal door opening._**

 ** _Danny (Off-screen) This isn't good._**

What`s not good frostbit?

Suddinly Jake starts to lahfe.

Uh Sweettooth

Sorry you guys will see why I did that soon and your also see what`s not good in a sec.

Jack my boy why did we see your breath?

your see.

...

 ** _Two ectopuses escape from the green-swirling portal. The ghosts grab Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them up out of their chairs. Cut to Jack's face._**

 ** _Jack True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared._**

 ** _Pan to Danny standing behind his father. Danny looks alarmed. The ectopuses are floating above the floor, Sam and Tucker still in their grasp._**

 ** _Jack (Off-screen) And so will you. Whether you want to be or not._**

IS HE NOT SEEING WHAT`S GOING ON BEHIND HIM?

nope.

*they turn to stare at him*

 ** _Danny gets a determined look on his face. The shot opens to Jack still messing with the various items on the lab table while Danny jumps off-screen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard._**

 ** _Jack (Not aware of anything going on:) It all starts with your equipment._**

What was that light.

 ** _As he says this he holds up an item that looks like a thermos. Behind him an ectopus goes flying past and off-screen. Sam and Tucker are flung back into their chairs. Jack goes over to them._**

 ** _Jack Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos._**

 ** _Jack hands the thermos to Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Jack turns back around to the lab table._**

 ** _Jack It's supposed to trap ghosts (Shows Sam and Tucker sitting behind Jack just as an ectopus goes flying past and off-screen. Jack doesn't notice.) but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it._**

 ** _Cut to the open portal. The ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the swirling portal. Another white light flashes off-screen. The screen opens a little to reveal Danny standing where the light came from. The portal suddenly closes and Danny jumps offscreen. Jack points at the now-closed portal._**

No sereisly what was that light.

I`m not even sure why it douse that to be hounist. hm. Have to ask clockwork about that or someone from the far frozen.

*they stare at him like he`s crazy*

 _ **And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that (He taps the door.) works too. (He turns around and walks towards Sam and Tucker, towering over them. Both Sam and Tucker are trembling.) Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?**_

 _ **Cut to Sam and Tucker trembling and Danny suddenly appears behind them, panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair. Cut back to Jack.**_

 _ **Jack You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony. (Sam and Tucker, both still trembling, look at Danny who only hangs his head.) Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. I had a problem with that.**_

 _ **The screen fades to black.**_

 ** _The screen fades in to a street which pans right to a building with signs calling it "Fenton Works" on the corner of the intersection. The shot suddenly zooms out revealing the eccentric looking rooftop of FentonWorks, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment._**

 ** _The screen fades to a shot of Danny's mother, Maddie, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a torch on a new invention._**

I`m going to say it now your family is werd. You have a Bloody U.F.O on your freaking house.

I never said i was normel now did I.

No.

 ** _Pan right. A girl with orange hair who seems to be Danny's older sister, glances up from a book she's reading to look at her mom with annoyance before sticking her nose back in her book again. Danny is busy eating cereal._**

 ** _Danny's sister, Jazz, peers over the top of her book titled "Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy" before going back to reading it._**

Who`s that

My sister.

 ** _Cut to Danny, continuing to eat cereal, and then a shot of Danny's hand suddenly disappearing. His spoon suddenly drops through his intangible hand as he attempts to take a bite of cereal. Danny gasps before looking down at his missing hand. Upon realizing his hand is invisible, Danny freaks out and quickly hides his hand under the table._**

 ** _Cut back to Maddie working on the invention._**

What.

was

that

My ghost powers.

 ** _Maddie Fenton Okay, two more days, and it's done!_**

 ** _She turns off the torch and Jack appears behind her._**

 ** _Jack What did you say? (He grabs the invention.) It's done? (He holds it dramatically in front of him.) The Fenton Finder is done!_**

 ** _Jack This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts._**

 ** _Danny It uses what to track what?_**

 ** _Cut to the Fenton Finder. Beeping noises are heard._**

 ** _Fenton Finder (In a woman's voice:) Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward._**

...

 ** _Danny walks away from the invention while his parents move closer towards him, the invention beeping louder and faster as they move closer to Danny. Danny is backed into a wall. Shot pans out to show Maddie and a confused Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of Danny._**

 ** _Fenton Finder Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder. (Danny gives them a weak smile.)_**

 ** _Jack What? Oh, that can't be right._**


End file.
